bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
UFOzord
UFOzord is a silver and light blue auxiliary OtomoNippon modeled after a flying saucer/ Unidentified Flying Object. Overview UFOzord was the first OtomoNippon in existence, being made from alien technology. Using him as a base model, Yoshi Igasaki and his other alien contacts created the other OtomoNippon, with five of them also being made with Yoshi's grandchildren in mind. UFOzord in his first appearance arrived late instead of on time like the other OtomoNipponns when summoned, either due to him being far away from Japan or that his vehicle mode has weak thrusters. In his vehicle mode, he can also fire energy bullets from the front sides. This Space-based OtomoNippon possesses the capability of speed and mobility, even under zero-gravity conditions such as outer space. History At some unknown point in the past, Yoshi Igasaki befriended UFOzord and reverse engineered the alien technology in UFOzord to create the other OtomoNin. The second of the OtomoNippons to be born out of a purified Sealing Shuriken that the Nippon Rangers successfully obtained from defeating Brandy Aniston, the Sealing Shuriken transformed into OtomoNippon Shuriken: UFO when the five Nippon Rangers managed to raise their Nintality in order to defeat Youkai partly due to Harakiri Ao's perseverance in countering the Youkai's plans to spread fear. Originally, this OtomoNippon didn't make an appearance despite Kamikaze Aka doing the usual summon like she did with Paonzord previously, so Harakiri Ao had to first form Shuriken Dragozord to chase after the enlarged Youkai who wants to strike from outer space. However, due to the Youkai's space flight capabilities, this made Shirikenjin Drago's ascent a challenge in catching up, and started to reach its limit in the upper atmosphere despite Harakiri Ao's insistance. As it did, the new OtomoNippon finally made its entrance at the edge of Earth's atmosphere, allowing the combination to take place and defeat the Giant Youkai once and for all. Humanoid Form It can also transform when the Nippon Rangers piloting UFOzord announces OtomoNippon Transformation, in which the OtomoNippon Shuriken: UFO is removed as well as its UFOzord Launcher before the remaining body part transforms into its humanoid form and the UFOzord Launcher is reattached onto its back as its thrusters. Once it's fully transformed, it would perform a thumb up gesture. Shuriken UFOzord Shuriken UFOzord is an alternate form of Shuriken Gattaizord formed when UFOzord takes over Shinobizord's place with the OtomoNippon placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant OtomoNippon Shuriken: UFO is placed on the head in place of the Shinobizord one. This is performed when AkaNinger spins his OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO in the Ninja Ichibantou and the "Shuriken UFO Combination" is announced. This form, which adapts UFOzord's speed and mobility abilities, grants Shuriken Gattizord a massive flight boost coupled with the ability to chase down and battle giant-sized Youkai that are capable of extra-atmospheric or even zero-gravity combat, patching up Shuriken Dragozord's limitation of flying only within the Earth's upper atmosphere. Shuriken UFOzord is armed with the UFOzord Launcher , which can used as a short trident during normal combat to injure the enlarged Youkai before launching the finisher.the UFOzord Launcher can be used as a normal gun Its finisher attack is Shuriken Gattizord: UFO Big Bang. In this finisher, the Ninningers inside Shuriken Gattizord UFO's cockpit performs a tapping-hit move with their Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantous, allowing Shuriken UFOZord to charge up its UFOzord Launcher and fire three guided Nin Shuriken which strikes the target in all directions to defeat the Giant Youkai, forming the Nippon Rangers' insignia in the process. Notes *UFOmaru bears a resemblance to the main robo of the Megarangers, Galaxy Mega and Space Rangers, Astro Megazord Both mecha even share the same transformation steps. *UFOmaru's humanoid form features some similarities to aliens known as Greys. See Also *OtomoNin UFOmaru - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. *Astro Zord - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. Category:Academic Dynasty Series Category:Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Auxiliary Zord